


Memories That I'd Blackout (If You Were Mine)

by LaynaVile



Series: Hannibal Bingo Fills (2020) [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Exact dialogue from the show, First Kiss, Hannibal Bingo, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile
Summary: Hannibal and Will think back to their first kiss. But wait, that's not what happened.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannibal Bingo Fills (2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883326
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Memories That I'd Blackout (If You Were Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> For the space on my Hannibal Bingo card labeled first kiss.
> 
> Enjoy 😌

Their first kiss doesn't actually happen--at least not the way Will remembers it.

\--

Tobias lay dead in the middle of Hannibal's office--he'd come to kill Hannibal after attacking Will. Hannibal had killed him, not to save his own life, but because Hannibal believed he'd taken Will's life. Hannibal had killed _for_ him. He was so upset when he thought Will was dead, the look of pure relief and elation on Hannibal's face when he saw Will walk through the door, alive, was just what Will needed to recognize and begin to understand his feelings towards Hannibal.

"Mr. Budge said he was questioned by the FBI and he murdered two men. I was worried you were dead."

Will holds up his arm to show Hannibal the bandages.

"You had reason to worry."

"Tobias Budge kills two Baltimore police officers, nearly kills an FBI special agent, and after all that his first stop is your office." Jack sounds angry, but curious.

"He came to kill my patient." Hannibal speaks steadily.

"Hannibal's patient told him he suspected a friend was involved with the murder at the symphony. Hannibal told me and I investigated. I got him involved." He looks to Hannibal, "Your patient. Is that who Tobias Budge was serenading?"

"I don't know. Franklyn knew more than he was telling me. He told Mr. Budge he didn't have to kill anymore. Then he broke Franklyn's neck. Then he attacked me." Hannibal says.

"And you killed him." Jack says, his tone full of accusations--suspicion.

Their eyes are drawn to Franklyn's corpse as it's placed into a body bag and lifted onto a gurney to be removed from Hannibal's office.

"Yes."

"Could your patient've been involved with any of what Budge was doing?"

"I thought this was a simple matter of poor choice in friends."

Jack stares at Hannibal for a moment, as if trying to _catch_ him, he turns away and focuses on the crime scene.

"I feel like I've dragged you into my world." Will felt as if this was all his fault, he'd turned Hannibal into a killer.

"I got here on my own. But I appreciate the company."

Will rounds the desk, not caring that they have an audience nor the blood on Hannibal's mouth, he leans down and presses their lips together.

The kiss doesn't last long, barely any pressure, their lips don't move against each other, tongues do not touch, but it's their first kiss and Will wouldn't have it any other way. He presses his forehead against Hannibal's. "I'll gladly keep you company."

"Would you like to join me for dinner later tonight, Will?"

"To celebrate?" Will asks, tongue swiping across his lips, tasting Hannibal's blood.

"To celebrate that we are still living or perhaps that there is one less killer in the world."

Will smiles--of course Hannibal would know exactly what he was thinking. "What time would you like me to be there?"

Hannibal glances at his watch, "Seven would be sufficient."

"I will see you then." Will smiles before turning away to assess the crime scene with Jack.

\--

Except that's not what happened, not according to Hannibal anyway. They did have their first kiss after Hannibal had killed Tobias, but not like that.

\--

Tobias lay dead in the middle of Hannibal's office--he'd come to kill Hannibal after attacking Will. Hannibal had killed him, not to save his own life, but to avenge Will. Hannibal had killed _for_ Will. He was so upset when he thought Will was dead--he would've murdered the entire FBI unit Will worked with for not protecting Will. But then Jack Crawford stepped into his office, with a very much alive Will barely a step behind him. Relief and happiness flood Hannibal's system--Will is a fighter, he is going to be okay.

"Mr. Budge said he was questioned by the FBI and he murdered two men. I was worried you were dead."

Will holds up his arm to show Hannibal the bandages.

"You had reason to worry."

"Tobias Budge kills two Baltimore police officers, nearly kills an FBI special agent, and after all that his first stop is your office." Jack sounds angry, but curious.

"He came to kill my patient." Hannibal speaks steadily, not wanting to give anything away.

"Hannibal's patient told him he suspected a friend was involved with the murder at the symphony. Hannibal told me and I investigated. I got him involved." He looks to Hannibal, "Your patient. Is that who Tobias Budge was serenading?"

"I don't know. Franklyn knew more than he was telling me. He told Mr. Budge he didn't have to kill anymore. Then he broke Franklyn's neck. Then he attacked me." Hannibal lies.

"And you killed him." Jack says, his tone full of accusations--suspicion.

Their eyes are drawn to Franklyn's corpse as it's placed into a body bag and lifted onto a gurney to be removed from Hannibal's office.

"Yes." Hannibal says easily, it's plain to see that Hannibal killed Tobias, and it's easy for him to lie and claim self defense and innocence where Frankly is concerned.

"Could your patient've been involved with any of what Budge was doing?"

"I thought this was a simple matter of poor choice in friends." Hannibal feigns regret and sadness.

Jack stares at Hannibal for a moment, as if trying to _catch_ him, he turns away and focuses on the crime scene.

"I feel like I've dragged you into my world." Will sounds upset--Hannibal wishes to rectify that.

"I got here on my own. But I appreciate the company." Hannibal stands, walks around the desk, and steps up to Will, "Would you like to join me for dinner later tonight, Will?"

"To celebrate?" Will asks.

"To celebrate that we are still living or perhaps that there is one less killer in the world."

"What time would you like me to be there?"

Hannibal glances at his watch, "Seven would be sufficient."

"I will see you then." Will smiles before turning away to assess the crime scene with Jack.

Later that evening Hannibal--sore and tired from his fight--cooks them a simple but delicious meal.

They eat in relative silence, though it's not uncomfortable. They finish eating and go to the kitchen together Will leans against the cabinets as Hannibal rinses the dishes.

"Hannibal?"

"What?"

Will swallows harshly--as if he's nervous or doesn't want to say what he is about to say. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Enjoy what?"

"Killing?"

Hannibal tilts his head slightly, "Why do you ask?"

"I've told you before, I felt powerful killing Hobbs, I liked it. So, did you enjoy it?"

"Killing is not enjoyable, Will. Though I did feel powerful--not because I took his life, but because I felt as if I had righted a wrong."

"Because you killed a bad man?" Will says before taking another sip of wine.

"No, not because I'd killed a bad man, I felt as if I had avenged you, your life ending too soon would be a grave injustice. Killing him could not have brought you back, but in his death it was ensured that he could not hurt anyone else the way he had hurt you."

"You wanted to avenge me?"

Hannibal nods. "Yes."

"You know I would've done the same had our roles been reversed."

"I did not, but knowing you as I do, I would expect nothing less."

It's unsure who leans in first, but suddenly their lips are pressed together, moving hurriedly, licking into each other's mouths, teeth clack together and Will's fingers tangle in Hannibal's hair.

Their first kiss is rushed, ferocious and passionate.

\--

"Hannibal?" Will's voice is soft in the dark, quiet room.

"What is it, Will?"

Will's fingertips trail across Hannibal's chest, "Do you remember our first kiss?"

"Of course I do. It happened in my kitchen, the night Tobias Budge attacked me."

"I remember that, I promise I do, but that was not our first kiss. I kissed you in your office in front of **everyone**. I remember it."

"Mylimasis, perhaps you just imagined it, you wanted to kiss me then, but we're too afraid."

"Jack was there, let's ask him."

"I would rather not call him now, keep Jack Crawford out of our bed, please."

"No, I know I kissed you, and then you invited me to dinner, our foreheads were touching, and your blood was on my lips."

"That sounds lovely, Will, but it simply did not happen that way."

"But I remember it, I remember how it felt."

"Mylimasis, please, do not stress over this. If you remember kissing me, then you kissed me."

"But you don't believe me."

"I believe you, Will." Hannibal nuzzles Will's sweaty hair, "I remember it now, the trauma of the afternoon must've clouded my memory."

"I know you're just saying that to placate me, but I'll let it slide, if you fuck me again." Will's fingers slide down Hannibal's chest towards his soft, sensitive, spent, well satisfied cock.

"You are insatiable."

"You love me though."

"That I do." Hannibal kisses him, and silently begs his own biology to cooperate, so that he may sate Will's hunger, _again_.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever participating in a bingo event and I'm so excited. I've never been confident enough 😔 but the event is Hannibal themed so I really wanted to try.
> 
> I'm taking prompts over on [Tumblr](https://laynavile.tumblr.com/) if you want to send me one. Check my pinned post for details.


End file.
